Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power adapter, and in particular, to a power adapter configured to supply power to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, AC/DC power adapters are widely used in different applications. It converts AC mains to a low level dc voltage to power various of electronic device. Usually a DC transmission cable is applied to transmit the dc voltage from the AC/DC adapter to the electronic device. For the convenience in use, the DC transmission cable is required to be long enough (e.g. 1.8 meters for notebook PC adapter application). Under such circumstance, the impedance of the DC transmission cable can't be neglectable and there is a voltage drop between two terminals of the DC transmission cable, which increases as the transmitted power increases. The power loss due to the impedance of the transmission cable results in lower efficiency, and the actual voltage supplied to the electronic device may be lower than expectation, and may cause malfunction of the device in some applications.